


Clash of Gods

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Tension, Snowball Fight, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Trapped on a planet and only each other to point the finger at, a fight breaks out between Valkyrie and Loki. A snowball fight.





	Clash of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> For day five of the 12 Days of Holiday Shipping Challenge! Prompt: Snowball Fight
> 
> Completely unbeta'd! Any and all mistakes are on me.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this ship and I hope I did an okay job. I just love the idea of these two trying to destroy each other in a snowball fight. There really was no other ship I could have written this prompt for.

“This is all your fault, Lackey.”

Loki gritted his teeth at the nickname Valkyrie wasn’t about to drop anytime soon.

“I wasn’t the one who insisted we fly closer to the damn sun,” he bit back, eying the surroundings.

The Commodore had crashed into the side of a mountain, far away from any sign of civilization, if there even was any on this planet. Doing a slingshot around the sun _had_ been Loki’s idea, but he hadn’t expected Valkyrie to fly so close that a solar flare could reach them. It had only been sheer luck that allowed them to make it to a habitable planet.

Now here they were, in the middle of a range of mountains on some alien planet, with no ship, and no way to find out if Thor or any of the others were still alive. Everything was covered in snow, but rays of sunshine occasionally cut through the cloud-covered sky. This planet reminded Loki more of Earth than it did of Jotunheim.

Both uninjured, they had put several feet of space between them and what was left of The Commodore; the Grandmaster’s shiniest ship now a pile of smoking metal, partially buried in snow.

“No, but _you_ were the one who suggested we split up!” Valkyrie snapped, stepping into Loki’s peripheral vision.  

“I said we _shouldn’t_ split up. My brother misheard me and started barking out orders before I could correct him.” He paused and looked up. “It’s going to snow soon. We should get to higher ground with haste. If Thor is still alive, he’ll come looking for us.”

Loki walked on ahead with no clear direction. Valkyrie fumed behind him. She bent down and scooped up some snow. She glared into the back of Loki’s head as she rolled the snow into a ball.

With pitcher’s swing, she let the snowball fly. It hit its target dead-on, the force behind it making Loki flinch. He whirled around.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“You think I’m going to do whatever you tell me? You led that ship to us.” With one hand she scooped up another lump of snow and quickly shaped it into a ball. She chucked it at him; Loki managed to dodge it.

“I did not!” he snarled, scooping up a snowball of his own and retaliating. It just missed her shoulder as she jumped out of the way.

It was on.

Valkyrie put a tree between them and rolled up several snowballs, then flung them at Loki in rapid fire. Loki ducked behind a snow-covered boulder that he barely fit behind.

A smile played on his lips as he made multiple snowballs at once and threw them at her with magic. He only lifted his head into view once to see if any had met their mark. The price he paid was a snowball to the forehead, causing him to fall backward with a groan. Regaining his crouched posture, he sent out copies of himself to distract her.

Some of her ammunition flew straight through the clones before Valkyrie realized that Loki hadn’t moved from his hiding place. She smirked and leaned down to pick up more snow.

She paused, the snow in her hand feeling slightly heavier than before. Her smirk grew and she peaked around the tree trunk. Two of Loki’s clones were still bouncing about, trying to get her attention. One seemingly picked up snow to throw her off the scent, but Valkyrie already knew the secret.

Snowball in one hand, she emerged from behind the tree and leaped onto the boulder. Loki only got the chance to look up before she slam-dunked the snowball directly into his face.

Loki yelped and curled in around his face, one hand clutching the space around his left eye. Valkyrie stood above him, triumphant. He glared up at her and slowly lowered his hand. The ice in Valkyrie’s snowball had left a small cut under his eye. Nothing that wouldn’t heal quickly, but something in his gaze changed. His scowl turned upward into a dark grin.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said.

“Oh really?” Valkyrie mocked.

Loki didn’t hesitate. He thrust his hand under a pile of snow and drew his hand up, throwing snow in Valkyrie’s face. She brought her arms up instinctively, but Loki was already moving. He jumped at her, tackling her off the rock and onto the ground. He held her arms above her head.

“Yield,” he said, the feigned darkness gone, and a playfulness overtaking his demeanor.

Valkyrie smiled up at him.

“No.” She jammed her knee into Loki’s stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on her wrists. She kicked him off and he landed on his back.

Valkyrie got to her feet, picking up more snow on the way. She stood over Loki.

“You know, you’re kind of fun,” she said, rolling the snow into a ball, readying for the finishing blow.

“Funny, I was about to say the same about you,” said Loki. In one swift movement, Loki kicked out Valkyrie’s leg from under her and she dropped on top of him. Using the momentum of the fall, she smashed her snowball into Loki’s face on impact.

As Loki sputtered at the snow in his mouth, Valkyrie swapped their positions; she straddled Loki’s waist and held his wrists above his head, keeping him locked in place.

She grinned in victory, her chest heaving in exertion. Under her Loki chuckled, his breath heavy on her cheek. They both stayed that way a moment, eye-to-eye, heavily breathing into each other’s mouths, their bodies held tight against one another.

Loki looked up at the woman above him and observed how fierce her eyes bore into him with such intensity, he wanted to match it… or drown in it. His lips parted, hoping she would take the next step and close the gap with her own.

Instead, Valkyrie simply looked down at his face, studying how the snowflakes on his pale skin and in his eyelashes did not melt. His cheeks looked pinker now, which Valkyrie could only chalk up to their little ‘game.’ She blinked –her face was far too close to his, her body warm against his.

She jumped to her feet and took a step back. Loki sat up, his gaze fixated on her, as if waiting for her to make the next move.

“Enough playing in the snow,” said Valkyrie, pushing down several thoughts that crossed her mind. “We should get to higher ground. Thor’s probably looking for us.”

“Right.” Loki stood and brushed off any snow that lingered.

They exchanged a look. They were not to speak of this ever. But even as they made their way up the mountain, even as they saw Thor’s ship appear through the white sky, they did not stop thinking about it.


End file.
